Hermione's X-men Secret
by VampireWitch456
Summary: Lily-Rose Xavier goes to Hogwarts to protect her grandson Harry and so she goes by our favorite muggleborn Hermione Granger. Follow Lily-Rose as she tells her friends the truth after 8 years protecting Harry. This story follows Lily-Rose's life before Hogwarts X-men 1st class xover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one ~ attacked and a new family

5th July 1954 at Raven Manor in New York

Lily-Rose Ariana Raven had long black curly hair and hazel eyes and she was happy with her parents Ana Delphina Selene Raven previously Malfoy and her father Jacob Vladimir Tuomas Raven she had two siblings an older brother named James Hunter Aleki Raven and two little sisters Selene Grace Raven and Evangeline Lydia Marie Raven.

However they were attacked and Lily used her powers to protect her little sisters (Lily's 11) and she watched as her parents were killed.

James said "Lily look at me you have to go next door and see Charles Xavier he'll help you"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and said "I know James"

Lily-Rose went next door and Charles with concern and worry on his face said "Lily what's wrong"?

Lily-Rose said "I-I need your help Charles.

Charles said to her telepathically "You're a mutant?"

Lily-Rose replied telepathically and said "Yes I am and like you I can communicate telepathically my parents were teaching me to develop it"

Charles smiled breaking their telepathic conversation and said "Impressive they taught you well"

Raven who was Charles's adoptive sister said "Charles" but then stopped as she noticed Lily and said "Lily what's wrong"?

Charles said "Raven Lily-Rose will be staying with us from now on"

Raven said "As our sister right"?

Lily-Rose then responded telepathically to her friend "Don't worry Raven I'm like you and Charles"

Raven gasped and said "Oh my god that's amazing"

A/N: I know it's a short Chapter but it's just the start of a long story ;) Please review and be reminded this is an X-men 1st class crossover where Xavier and Mystique were young with Magneto so it contains spoilers for all who haven't seen X-men 1st Class the movie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~ 9 years later

At Hogwarts 1962...

Lily was now 20 years old almost 21 and she was in her last year at Hogwarts.

(A/N: She kept her powers a secret and it's an 9 year program.)

She was at Hogwarts when Professor McGonagall came into her class and said "I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Sloughorn but can I borrow Miss Xavier for a moment"?

Professor Sloughorn said "Of course Professor McGonagall"

They went to Dumbledore's office and she saw her brother Charles and her sister and a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes and said "what's going on Charles, Raven"?

Charles said "Lily this is Agent Mactaggart she's a CIA agent and they need our help to stop World War Three"

Charles had short dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Lily-Rose looked at her siblings and then said "Okay i'll help you but what about my studies"?

Albus Dumbledore looked at his student and said "Aah now that's where I can offer you some help there you see with this".

He handed her a book and said "you can send work through to me and I'll give it to your Professor's"

Lily-Rose smirked at her headmaster and said "thank you sir"

Dumbledore said "You're welcome now go save the world oh by the way what will you tell Alexander and James"?

Lily smiled and said "James is a good boy and I'll tell Alex I had to save the world"

Charles smiled at his sister and said "James is a good little man i agree"

Raven who went under a disguise of blonde hair and pale skin with grey/blue eyes said "He's always been a little cutie for me and once he saw me in my true form and never complained he just laughed and thought of it as funny"

Lily giggled at the thought and said "I know he told me he also told me he wasn't afraid of you"

Alex came in with a two year old James who inherited his parents' black hair but like his father it was messy with his hazel brown eyes.

Alex had short messy black hair like his son and hazel brown eyes and said "Sorry Professor's he wanted to see Mia oh hello Charles, Raven who's this"?

The woman stepped in and said "I'm agent Mactaggart I came here to ask help to stop World War Three from happening"

Lily-Rose looked at her and then said "I see and i'm guessing that'll be very bad"

James looked at his mother and said "Mommy" and then jumped into Lily-Rose's arms.

Lily-Rose smiled at her son and said "Hey little man"

She then holds her son on her lap and gently said "James do you think you can be good for your daddy whilst mommy's away"?

James looked at his mum with a confused look and said "Why mommy"?

Lily-Rose smiled and said "I have to save the world baby *kisses him* i love you"

James giggled and said "I know mommy"

Mia he'll be good as per normal.

Lily, Charles, Raven and Agent Mactaggart went back to the secure CIA's base in America and Lily saw other kids and said "mutants i take it"?

Charles said "Yes actually"

one of the kids said "Where'd she come from Hogwarts"?

Lily-Rose said "Actually yes I did"

Another one of the mutant kids said "what's it like there"?

Lily-Rose smiled and said "Oh it's amazing i mean I'm in my final year now and well in-between classes Alex and I take care of our son James"

another mutant kid who was listening said "Who's Alex"?

Lily smiled and said "My husband who i was betrothed to by betrothed i mean we were in a magical contract signed by our parents when we were one years old it happens a lot when you're a pure-blood Witch"

Another one of the kids there who was fascinated by the whole thing said "She's right it happens i mean i'm magical and i happen to know that's how my parents married each other though now they love each other"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three ~ returning to Hogwarts

After the X-men team helped the C.I.A with the problem Eric Lencheer/Magneto left with Raven/Mystique and Lily-Rose helped Xavier in his newly disabled form.

She sighed and said "I'm sorry about Mystique Charles *sighs* will you be alright here"?

Charles said "Course I will I mean i plan on running an institute for young Mutants somewhere where they don't have to be afraid"

Lily smiled at her brother and said "you'll always have me Charles you know that plus you'll always have James as your nephew and Alex as your bro-in law"

Charles smiled back at his sister and said "I know i will"

Lily-Rose hugged Charles then said "take care of yourself Charles"

Lily apparated back to Hogwarts and Alex said "hey you're back *hugs her* what's wrong Lily"?

Lily-Rose was crying and said "Nothing" *wipes the tears from her eyes*

James came up to his mum and said "mummy why so sad"?

Lily-Rose sighed then gently said "Your Uncle's been disabled"

Alex gasped then said "Charles is in a wheelchair"?

Lily-Rose sighed and said "Yes he is and actually Raven's gone traitor"

James saw his mother was sad and said "Oh mummy" he then hugged her.

* * *

19 years later...

James had a happy childhood often seeing his Uncle in America and going to Hogwarts where he created mischief with the three other friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew he met the very 1st day on the train but they would soon be known as the Marauders of Hogwarts who created merry hell on the Slytherin's and pulled pranks but they didn't know of James or his family's abilities till James told them one day after they became unregistered animagi's.

James was now aged 21 and Lily watched as her son was happily married to Lily Evans his crush who he fell in love with instantly and Lily-Rose smiled at her grandson Harry James Potter who was now 1 years old opening his Christmas presents.

Lily had long red hair and emerald green eyes and Harry had messy black hair and Lily's emerald green eyes.

James smiled and then saw his mother looking happy but also like she was elsewhere and said "mum are you alright"?

Lily-Rose snapped out f her thoughts and said "I'm okay James I just had a vision that's making me really sad"

Lily heard this and said "Lily-Rose what was the vision"?

Lily-Rose sighed and sadly said "You both dying"

James said "Wait us getting killed by Voldemort you mean"?

Lily-Rose looked at her son with sadness and said "Yes and i swear to you i WON'T let that happen Jay"

Alex heard the conversation and said "What do we do"?

Lily-Rose smiled and said "Aah now that I do know"

Lily-Rose told them the plan and Lily said "so you'll be Harry's best friend"?

Lily-Rose smiled at her daughter in law and said "Yeah that's the plan"

Alexander kisses his wife and said "Lily-Rose i love you no matter what alright so you'll send us memories of Harry right"?

Lily-Rose then said "If you hide at Potter Manor then yes I will"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four ~ Hogwarts and telling Harry the truth

Throughout Hogwarts Hermione smiled at her grandson and was happy he was happy though she hated it that she couldn't tell him the truth.

Harry and Hermione were in Godric's Hollow and it was Christmas day and Harry saw his parents' graves and Hermione's heart almost broke at the grave but she knew James and Lily were alive and had 4 other kids the twins a girl and boy who were a year younger than Harry, A girl who were 2 years younger than Harry and another little girl.

Hermione was in hers and Ginny's room and Harry looking for Ginny saw Hermione use her powers and she said "Harry please don't be scared of me i'm not going to hurt you or nothing i promise"

Harry looked at his best friend confused and said "Why would I be afraid of you Mia? I mean yes I saw you use wandless magic but i'm not afraid of you"

Hermione sighed and gently said "It's time I told you the truth about my life Harry. You see I wasn't born Hermione Jean Granger I was born Lily-Rose Ariana Raven in 1942 to Ana Delphina Selene Raven and Jacob Vladimir Tuomas Raven i have three siblings James Hunter Aleki Raven and two younger sisters Selene Grace Raven and Evangeline Lydia Marie Raven i'm sorry i lied but it was to protect you Harry"

Harry looked at his friend with a pained look on his face that she lied to him and said "Wait so you're a...pureblood not a muggleborn like we've been lead to believe"?

Hermione/Lily-Rose had sadness in her eyes as she never wanted to lie to him and said "Yes I am Harry I'm so sorry I really didn't want to lie to you or to Ron either but it was to protect you it was what certain people wanted me to do"

Harry sighed and said "you really didn't want to lie to me"?

Hermione/Lily-Rose said "No i never wanted to betray you Harry i assure you i am good and the only way i could protect you was to lie to you"

Harry smiled sadly and said "I forgive you" Harry then hugged her and said "in a way you're like Severus I mean he had to be bitter towards me to protect me"

Hermione/Lily-Rose looked at him and said "I know and I promise you this Harry the truth will be unveiled now that Voldemort's gone once and for all"

Alexander apparates in and he looked at his wife and grandson and said "oops my bad sorry Lily-Rose does Harry know the truth"?

Lily-Rose looked at her husband and said "Alexander! *hugs him* you know i wasn't going to say this part yet but i've missed you and yes Harry knows my story though he doesn't know why I did all I do"

Alexander kissed his wife and said "I've missed you too though it's only been 2 weeks also we should tell Harry our parts of the truth"

Harry looked at the couple confused and said "Who are you also Hermione he's your husband since when"?

Alexander smiled at his grandson and said "I'm your grandpa Lord Alexander Lucian Xavier Potter and yes Hermione or Lily-Rose as I know her as is my wife"

Hermione/Lily-Rose giggled at Alexander and said "Are Jay and Lils on their way here"?

Alexander rolled eyes as he said it "Pfft you know them and Padfoot always have to make dramatic entrances"

James transforms from his animagus form of a huge doe which is a deer and said "Oi i heard that dad besides you and Hermione aren't all that innocent"

Hermione/Lily-Rose smirked and said "Hello James where's Lily? also I may have broken 50 rules to enter the Chamber but atleast i don't go pranking the whole of Slytherin and turning the member's of Slytherin's hair's different assortments of colors gees James the amount of times you got in trouble with the other 3 are unbelievable"

James smiled at his mother and said "She's with Isabelle in the nursery at home"

Harry looked at his father and said "dad w-what do you mean mum's in the nursery"?

Lily-Rose smiled and said "Harry you have siblings it seems and well yeah *rubs her stomach* I'm expecting again thanks to the over excitement of someone on our anniversary"

Alexander smirked and said "Yay! *hugs her* so this will be our 5th child"?

Lily-Rose/Hermione smirked and said "Yeah it will be Alexander though i'll be pregnant at Hogwarts eh well I've done it before"

James looked at his mother happy he was getting another sibling and said "mum, dad that's great"

Hermione/Lily-Rose looked at her son and said "James! Harry doesn't know that part yet"

James looked embarrassed and said "Oh oops sorry mum, dad *Smirks at his son* Harry you've grown up a lot"

Sirius/Padfoot appeared and said "Naahhh he's still Prongslet to us Prongs"

Hermione/Lily-Rose looked at her adoptive son and said "I thought you were supposed to look after the kids for Lily"?

Sirius looked at his adoptive mother and placed a hand over his heart dramatically and said "And what type of godfather would I be mum if I didn't? besides do you know how hard it was to call you Hermione instead of mum in front of Harry"?

James coughed and muttered "Drama King"

Harry looked at his best friend and said "How long have you kept these secrets from me honestly"?

Hermione/Lily-Rose said "Honestly since 1st year I'm sorry Harry"

Lily apparates in holding Hope and she said "Harry don't be mad at us we did this to protect you plus Isabelle's your Aunt who had a baby girl named Melissa with Sirius so that's who Isabelle is"

Harry sighed and said "you mentioned I had siblings"?

Lily smiled at her eldest son and said "Yeah you do you have Lucy and Edward who are a year younger than you they're twins then there's Hannah she's 2 years younger than you are and then there's baby Hope"

James told his son "All drive me nuts but i love them all the same"

Harry smirked and said "wait if dad said you're his mum Mia does that mean you're my...grandmother"?

Lily-Rose/Hermione said "yes I am Harry as much as it may feel weird to you it's nonetheless true"

Lily then said "Jay the kids need you it's why i came not only to see Harry but to tell you that"

James rolled his eyes and said "Lils Lucy and Ed are sixteen and Hannah's 15 they can take care of themselves plus they have mum's powers so no worries"

Hermione/Lily-Rose said "James Harry's power is control over the elements like you so we need to train him though i'll admit i have kind of been doing that already"

Harry smiled and said "I wandered why you were teaching me the elements all these years well now I know"

Alexander smiled his wife was teaching their grandson the elemental theory based things and said "Harry we had to block your powers because of Voldemort"

Hermione/Lily-Rose gets the potion from her pocket and said "here drink this Harry"

Harry drinks it and makes a face and said "Ewww what was that"?

James said "That was the unblocking of powers potion i know it tastes horrid but it's meant to otherwise it'd be useless"

Lily-Rose smiled and said "James you know my powers are the same as yours and Harry's only i can speak to animals and i have a shield plus telekinesis and telepathy and the ability to heal others and myself"

Lily then added "Harry Hope's powers haven't sparked up yet though because she's a bit too young yet by that I mean she's only 2 weeks old"

Harry smiled and said "Awww she's cute mum"

Lily-Rose then said "Harry do you want to see what i really look like? Harry replied "Yes please"

Lily-Rose then removed her glamour charm to reveal long black hair and brown eyes.

Just then after Lily-Rose removed her glamour Harry and Hermione/Lily-Rose's godson Teddy appeared and said "Uncle Harry where's Aunt Mimi"?

Lily-Rose/Hermione said "I'm right here Teddy" *places her glamour on again* "Ted i wear a glamour to protect your Uncle Harry"

Ginny stands from the doorway listening to the whole conversation. Hermione/Lily-Rose noticed her and said "Ginny I can see you know"

A/N: Hi all sorry for the delay in updating but i've been busy. Anyways I hope you all have had and will continue to have a lovely Summer. PLEASE Review i'd feel appreciated


End file.
